Our Two Weeks with the F4
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: I guess I was lucky enough to win this contest,except someone else did.But that someone is my friend! Follow us on our opportunity when we get a chance to hangout with the F4! two weeks of fun! r&r please and no flames allowed!
1. Prologue:May's POV

**This story will have two writers in it;Myself and my friend included here**** (I'm the one who will updating i)S**o there will be one chapter in my point of view and a chapter on her point of view. The 'History' of this story was about a couple of months ago when we got (pretty) obsessed with the show and this came up! :D 

**Note: The F4 of this story is from the Live Action Version(2005 starring Mao Inoue, Jun Matsumoto, Shun Oguri, Shota Matsuda,Tsuyoshi Abe) ****and not the anime version!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

What tough luck this is! I grunted while I was on my flight. How can this stupid contest have two winners?

About a few weeks ago, the media announced about this really awesome opportunity of hanging out with the famous group from Japan called the F4. No, they are not in a band or in a singing group but they are some of the richest people in Japan. Possibly the whole world. The F4 consists of their so called leader, Domyouji Tsukasa along with Sojirou Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka and finally, the hottest member of all, Hanazawa Rui. Everyone else can go gaga over the famous Domyouji but sadly(for his admirers) he has met the wonderful, strong willed girl named Makino Tsukushi. I remember when Domyouji announced it all over the world and I must say that was really romantic of him but Rui is still my favorite.

When they picked out the winner or should I say winners, it was just plain fantastic. Someone else other than me gets to hangout with the F4? Again, how fantastic! I rolled my eyes and mumbled about how practically stupid whoever decided to plan this.

Then again, I guess I should be happy that I was picked to hang out with 4 hot guys from Japan. It's better than not getting picked right?

I suppose.

It was such a beautiful(and rare) day and I would have enjoyed it outdoors except if I walk out of the plane right now, I'll doubt I'll be landing on a soft, fluffy cloud. I sighed and leaned towards my window looking at the view across and trying to not look down. If I did, then it may not be so good. I never get sick but I always get this "fall" feeling thing whatever it's called. I've been sitting on this soft chair for quite awhile now.

I was getting impatient but maintained myself. After all, it has been quite awhile since I rode on a plane. I have no idea how long it has been since I left California but in my language, it's been forever!

Okay maybe not forever but it has been awhile and I really don't remember how long this flight will be. So it was either I'm watching whatever is on screen, sleeping or eating.

Finally after whatever hours, the plane landed in Japan and I squealed as I smiled widely while exiting the plane. I can't believe I'm actually here! I went to the bag claim and grabbed my luggage before doing other things that are needed to be done. It was quite crowded while I was making my way towards the exit of the airport. Once those automatic doors opened, I immediately saw some guy wearing a button up white shirt with a black coat and black pants holding up a sign with my name on it.

"May?" the man asked and I nodded happily.

"Welcome to Japan miss," the older man bowed and not that it's bad but I'm nit used to this treatment. " How did your flight go?"

"Great!" I smiled when he took my luggage. "Great when we finally landed! That flight took forever!"

He laughed a bit as we were heading towards the cars.

"So where's our ride?"

"Right there" he pointed at the long, shiny black car which we call a limousine.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and ran ahead towards the transportation, jumping out and down with happiness. "I get to ride in a limo?"

The man opened the door and without him saying it I went inside the limousine. It was fantastic!

Best part?

I have this all to myself! Yeah baby!

"We'll arrive at the hotel in about half an hour." the man announced.

"Thanks!"

The limo ride was so much better than the plane. I explored around the small area a bit but most of the time I was having a mini sight seeing of the beautiful country of Japan from out the little window. It was a grand experience yet.

When we arrived, the hotel was beautiful and it looks expensive. Then again, I'm not paying for any of this! The driver gave my luggage to one of the employees and I grabbed my backpack. Stepping on each marbled steps, I was getting more excited. I was like a time bomb ready to explode at any moment. The hotel look so fancy and here I am wearing a pair of shorts with a kimono style top. Everyone else? Either in uniform or rich looking clothes. I was lead towards the elevator and finally after five minutes, I was in my room.

I gasped and held my breath. This room is so cool!

And did I mentioned huge?

The employee set down my luggage down the carpeted floor and I just happen to drop my backpack. Luckily there was nothing breakable in there.  
I looked around the place. There was a mahogany table with a lovely bouquet on a magnificent vase. A leathered sofa with a small palm tree on each side. An absolutely beautiful chandelier hanging proudly on the ceiling.

There were double doors at the west of the room. I opened them and saw a king sized bed, a night stand on the right side of the room beside the bed. A huge window glass door that leads towards the balcony. I leaned towards the glass and I saw different buildings from was another door across the bed. I went there, turned the knob and saw that this room was the bathroom. It has a huge bathtub! Also a shower, the vanity and the toilet of course. But the bathtub caught my attention. I closed the door and ran towards the bed. It was a water bed!

The bed was making a wave and I laughed really hard. I got up into a sitting position and took another good look of the bedroom. Still having that smile on my face I bounced out of the bed and finally I yelled,

"I'm in a Japan oh yeah!" I was like a hyperactive fangirl jumping up and down, clapping like a seal. Overall, I was excited.

I squealed before I exited the bedroom. Little did I know, there was some else in the room.

Four to be exact.

I opened the door excitedly and did a fist pump. I did mention I was really excited right?

"Yeah bab-Oh my gosh!"

There they are. In front of me.

The famous F4. Akira and Sojirou were sitting on the leathered sofa, Tsukasa sitting on one of the chairs with his feet up the coffee table on the phone with Tsukushi possibly and finally,the cutest one, Rui leaning towards the pillar holding 2 bouquet of beautiful flowers.

I secretly prayed that one of them was for me.

This isn't exactly how I pictured this moment. Here I am being an explosion full of excitement and I didn't even know they were already here!

The boys smirked as I was turning red due to embarrassment.

"I see you're really excited there" Sojirou noticed.

"Uh by any chance how much have you seen?" I laughed nervously.

"Just about everything," Akira admitted before he practically mimicked me in a possibly terrible way.

"Ah well ehehe okay" I said.

"I hope you're liking our country so far," Rui came towards me and handed me the bouquet. "This is our welcoming present for you."

I smiled maybe like an idiot but hey, I can control myself.

"C-could you please excuse me for just a brief moment please?" I slowly backed away and Rui looked confused.

"You don't like them?" he asked.

"No I do it's just that I value your hearing so be right back!"

I dashed towards the bedroom and I squealed loudly. I took a deep breath and calmly exited the door. I can tell the boys were controlling their laughter but they failed. Rui had a huge smile on his face and attempted to give me the welcoming gift.

"Thanks!" I gladly took the flowers from Rui and looked at the beautiful arrangement.

"These are lovely! But where is the other contest winner? Isn't there suppose to be two of us? I haven't seen her or maybe him yet."

"Well first of the other contestant is a girl." Akira said.

"And we were told that she's on her way here." Tsukasa announced when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sojirou yelled out. The door opened and the same employee entered carrying a huge suitcase inside the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but the other winner is here."

"Oh let her in then!" Tsukasa determined.

"Yeah can't wait to see her! I sure hope she's just as cute as May here." Sojirou complimented and pointed at me. I giggled a little.

"Sure," the employee bowed and told whoever is behind him to come inside. We all looked to see a young girl shorter than me with smooth black hair, almost chinky eyes and she was wearing pair of jeans and a pretty cute top with a pair of sneakers. She carried a bag around her shoulders and had a pretty shy look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"You know her?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. I ignored the curly haired leader and ran towards the girl. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth into an 'O' shape.

"M-May?" she raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Ellen!" I squealed and gave her a hug.


	2. Prologue:Ellen's POV

**Prologue: Ellen's P.O.V**

It was a warm, sunny day when I received a letter from the contest I entered a couple of months ago.I will be able to meet the famous group, F4, in Japan. These are not ordinary band or singing group, they are the richest people in Japan, and I heard that they were highly praised at the school they went to. As I opened the letter, I saw one word 'Congratulations!' and I immediately dropped the letter and went inside to pack my things in the luggage.

However, there was more to the note. It says that another lucky winner will be getting that chance of a lifetime along with me.

I could not sleep because I was thinking who is the other lucky winner, what the F4 were really like, and it goes on from there. The next day I woke up after getting only a couple of hours of rest and got ready to go the airport. I hope this does not mess up when I meet F4. I was up most of the time to think of how I would greet them. Any girl would be lucky to be in my place right now. Anyways, I arrived at the airport and waited for my plane to arrive.

When I arrived in Japan, my legs were stiff and I was glad I was off that plane. Surprisingly, I was very calm when I arrived at the airport considering that I would be meeting F4 in an hour!

As I grabbed my luggage, a man holding a sign that said, 'Welcome to Japan, Miss Ellen!' called out my name. I suppose he was my chauffeur.

He grabbed my luggage and said, "How was the flight to Japan miss?"

"It was wonderful, thank you very much for asking. I am so excited to be here right now!"

He smiled, and I followed him to the limousine! I thought to myself, _Wow, I get my own limousine? _There was another limousine parked behind us and I tried to get a look at who was going inside the limousine, and I swear I saw a girl with long, curly yet somewhat parts of it were straight. She was wearing shorts and a top that looks like the top part of a kimono. At first I thought it was my friend, May from back home. I shook my head and told myself, _I'm probably hallucinating because I didn't get enough sleep. It's not possible that May is the other winner is it? _

The chauffeur opened the door for me, and I went in. The car ride to the hotel was amazing; Japan is such a beautiful country! When we arrived at the hotel, the chauffeur opened the door for me and the bellboy grabbed my luggage. The chauffeur said goodbye to me, and the bellboy walked me up to my room. The hotel was so beautiful, with its grand staircase and the elevators had gold doors!

When we were near my room, I could hear someone squealing and I'm guessing it is the other winner.

The bellboy knocked the door and opened it slightly, and someone said, "Come in!"

The bellboy said, "I'm sorry for the interruption but the other winner is here."

Another voice said, "Oh let her in then!"

The bellboy said, "Sure." And he gave the luggage to me.

When I entered the room, someone said, "Oh my gosh!" and I quickly turned towards that direction and saw who it was. It was actually May, so I wasn't hallucinating this whole time!

The curly haired guy, whom I believe must be the leader, asked her, "You know her?"

I was shocked and utterly confused, and I think my mouth must have dropped to the ground because it formed a big 'O' shape.

I raised my eyebrow but smiled as I said, "M-may?"

She squealed, "Ellen!" and hugged me.

Clearly, neither of us expected this. The boys stood there as we hugged each other. When we finally broke apart, the boys each came up to me and gave me a hug as they introduced themselves.

Then, the cute boy, Rui, gave me a bouquet and said, "Welcome to Japan Ellen and congratulations!"

My face immediately turned hot, and Rui smiled at me.

"T-thank you." I shyly said, accepting the welcoming bouquet while May squealed again. I have this feeling that I will be deaf after these two weeks.


	3. Chapter 1: May's POV

Ah yes! This is way better than I expected! At least someone I know won the contest and not some (possibly) a snobby fan girl.

"Oh my lanta!" I exclaim excitedly. "This is such an amazing thing! You know this whole time I thought it was someone well..possibly snobbish but thank goodness it's you! But who would have thought of the probability of the two of us hanging out with the famous F4?

"You think I'm snobbish?" Ellen assume.

"Well no of course not!" I laugh a little. "I mean you and I both know that a lot of these fans go way overboard unlike us."

"Ahh sure" Ellen somewhat agrees with me. I turned towards the almost forgotten hotties who were watching our little reunion.

"How do you guys know each other?" Akira asked us.

"Facebook," Ellen and I say in a unison as I continue, "We were talking on one of our mutual friend's facebook about abortions and how much we hated them."

I paused for a brief second in order to put my hand on my chest and start to tear up. Probably over dramatically.

"Those poor little souls but I should think about how they're in a much better place!"

"Oh May!" Ellen slightly laughs a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"We also go to the same High School. Well I already graduated actually. Ellen will be a senior this year!" I tell the guys.

"Congratulations!" Akira, Sojirou and Rui says but not at the same time.

"T-Thanks" Ellen blushes a bit.

"Are you sure you're gonna be a senior in high school?" Tsukasa teases yet somewhat offending her. "You don't look like one."

"Well you do look quite short," Sojirou remarks.

"You guys are just saying that because we all know you're getting OLD." I cross my arms as I say that, laughing.

"I am not old!" Tsukasa protests. "I have my own professional skin care service that will make me look young for years!"

"Which is what? You're fiance's beauty products?" Ellen and I laugh but stopped immediately when Tsukasa was glaring at us.

"Ahem" Ellen and I clear our throats to prevent ourselves from laughing again.

"All right now we must begin our official hangout," Sojirou puts his hands together. "And tonight we will have a party at Tsukasa's yacht with us of course. Tsukasa's lover, Makino Tsukushi will be attending as well as his older sister, Tsubaki and I believe Todo Shizuka as well."

"Shizuka is coming?" Rui asks.

"Ooh is Shizuka your lover Rui?" I tease.

"Well she was my first love but that's a long story." Rui replied with a gentle smile which made me squeal to myself.

"Isn't he even cuter in person?" I whisper towards my friend.

"Heck yeah!" Ellen whispers back, giggling at the same time before asking the guys.

"So how long do we have until the party starts?" Ellen asks.

"In a few hours," Tsukasa told us. "My workers are busy preparing the yacht right now making sure they do everything correctly."

"And if they don't he'll get mad and have to fire them." Sojirou says in a quite serious tone making my mouth open and eyes widen.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"I don't fire them like that!" Tsukasa yells.

We all stare at the Domyouji heir who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well I do tell them to never bother coming back but that was the old me! This new me is much more almighty! Almighty me!" Tsukasa says with confidence as he punches in the air. "Alright! All hail the new almighty me!"

"Yeah, this is the new 'almighty you' alright." Akira mumbles, quoting the words, 'almighty you'.

While watching Tsukasa acting well, like this, I seriously can't decide whether I should be laughing or be scarred for life. I glance at Ellen and she she had her mouth slightly wide open and I notice Rui going towards the couch so Ellen and I decided to join our favorite member of the F4.

So far, so good I must say. Well for now, I'm still pretty embarrassed about earlier. But I guess it could have been worse right? Like someone videotaping the scene.

"We seriously can't thank Makino enough for taming him," Rui smirks as he sits down on a chair. Ellen and I sat down on the sofa with a curious look in our eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellen wonders as I nod my head saying that I wanna know what happened before.

"Well our group use to terrorize the school. If you do something bad especially towards us, you will get a red tag and you will be the target of the whole school."

"That's awful! How the heck can you do that?" I scream.

"Well for one thing we are rich so we basically can do whatever we want," Rui says taking a sip of his tea. Was that tea pot there before?

"But I thought most people there are rich?" Ellen wonders. "How come you guys get special treatment?"

"We have our ways," Rui smirks and winks at us. "But mostly because people will do anything not to upset the Domyouji family."

"So how did she manage to stop him?" I ask.

"Who? Makino?" Rui asks and I nod. "She was a transfer student at Eitoku High School and the only commoner one. When she stood up against Tsukasa, she got a red tag the next day. But no matter how much they throw at her, she just wouldn't give up. I guess I could say I saved her a couple of times. Ah, you should have seen that when she punched Tsukasa. I must admit it was funny."

"Why didn't you videotape it?" I chuckle.

"Well we never knew someone would do that anyway. It came unexpectedly." Rui tells us.

"At least your school is more interesting than ours right Ellen?"

"Yup"

"So are you girls ready for some shopping?" Sojirou says and puts his hands together. I was planning to ask but I may regret later so I simply just shrug it off.

"We've been ready but you guys weren't." Ellen says.

And thank you for that!

"Hold on just a moment," I raise my index finger up giving them as signal to wait as I go towards my bag and dug out a small book.

"What's that?" Tsukasa asks me but I was too busy looking for something inside that book.

"Where could it be?" I ask myself while flipping through a few pages. "Ah! found it!"

I show the page towards Ellen first and she seems to be quite impressed.

"That is so cute!" she exclaims and snatched my book away from my hands. She was looking at one of the dresses that I drew while I was on the plane. It is a light silver thin strapped, knee length dress with a small white sash that makes a ribbon on the back. The left bottom part of the dress was decorated with cut out small flowers making the dress a bit longer on the left side.

"That is pretty neat!" Akira says, snatching the book away from Ellen.

"Hey careful with that!" I scream.

"Did you do all these?" Sojirou asks as Tsukasa and Rui joins in. How long are we gonna be here anyway?

"I guess," I tell them. "But I don't think they're actual originals I mean considering how there are thousands of dresses around the world after all!"

"You know, we know someone who designs clothes. Do you want your drawing to come to life?" Rui smiles and my eyes became bright.

"Really?" I squealed excitedly. "I would love that!"

My drawings are not really too great or too detailed but I try to have them be self explanatory.

"Let's get going then?" Akira says.

"Okay!" I tell them. "So this hotel is where we're staying?"

"No," Tsukasa says. "You girls will be guests at my place."

"Seriously?" Ellen wonders excitedly.

"Well this contest was MY idea after all!" Tsukasa laughs with sheer confidence.

"Correction, this was ALL of our idea." Sojirou corrects him.

"Tsk, whatever." Tsukasa scoffs. "Now come on we're wasting time! Your bags will be taken care of by the staff here so just bring whatever you need."

"Alright" Ellen and I say before we all left the room.

* * *

The guys, Ellen and I all rode in one limo and thus, begins our two week hangout with the famous F4. Ellen and I were talking to almost everyone since Tsukasa was somehow being demanding on the phone.

"Just get to my house at 4 o'clock woman! And don't be late!" he yells then hangs up.

"Makino?" Rui asks.

"I told her to get over to my place after we go to the designer to have them make the dresses May drew." he replies.

"Told or commanded?" I say before whispering towards Sojirou,

"How the heck can she handle someone like him?"

"I guess that's what they call...love." was his reply.

"Of course," I laugh a bit. "Love can be unexpectedly crazy."

The limo came into a stop and the driver told us that we have arrived. After the car door was open we all went out in front of a small shop and I can see different types of fabrics displayed at the window. I was the first one to go on ahead and went inside the shop. A little bell was heard when I opened the door.

"Welcome" a lady around her thirties stopped fixing a very gorgeous dress and walked towards my direction. Ellen and the guys were already behind me.

"Ah ! What would you want? Another dress for your lovely girl? Where is she by the way?"

"She'll be meeting with us later," he says in a professional tone. "I called earlier about if you can make these dresses?"

Tsukasa gave me a nudge

"What?" I ask, irritated. Can't he ask nicely?

"Show her your book"

"Oh, okay" I did as I told and the lady and I separated ourselves from the guys and Ellen to chat about what to do with the dress. She tells me that she was quite impressed but also asks me if she can do a few adjustments on the two dresses I want to be made and I agreed to it. She is going to do the dress Ellen wants and the dress I want; which is a aqua-green colored strapless that passes the mid-thigh and the skirt part of the dress is ruffled and the sides have a longer strand. The middle part of the dress has the same color as the dress but it's a bit darker and it is slightly bigger sash than the one in Ellen's dress.

After the planning, we picked out our fabrics, got ourselves measured for our dress and I somehow wondered how can they make the dress quickly before the party tonight? I guess Tsukasa has his ways being a Domyouji after all. The lady told us then that she'll give Tsukasa a call once the dresses are ready. We thanked the lady before we left the shop.

"So what do we do now?" Ellen asks the guys.

"We can get ready at Tsukasa's place." Rui answers. "Makino should be there by now. Are you girls ready to meet the lion tamer?"

"Lion tamer?" Ellen and I ask at the same time.

"What do you mean lion tamer?" Tsukasa asks. "Makino tames lions?"

Oh how clueless he can be.

The guys except for Tsukasa laugh along with Ellen and I. It took a half a minute for Tsukasa to realize what Rui just said.

"Wha-Hey!"


	4. Chapter 2: Ellen's POV

**Ellen's point of view**

I was standing there looking around the room when May exclaimed,

"Oh my lanta! This is such an amazing thing! You know this whole time I thought it was someone well…possibly snobbish but thank goodness it's you! But who would have thought of the probability of the two of us hanging out with the famous F4?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked,

"You think I'm snobbish?"

She laughed and said, "Well no of course not! I mean you and I both know that a lot of these fans go way overboard unlike us."

I agreed with her and she turned towards the boys who were watching us. She was sure excited about this trip with F4.

The boy with the long, curly hair, I believe his name is Akira, asked us, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Facebook," we said in unison.

May said, "We were talking on one of our mutual friend's facebook about abortions and how much we hated them." She paused for a brief second in order to put her hand on her chest and started to tear up.

_Too Dramatic May, _I thought as she continued, "Those poor little souls but I should think about how they're in a much better place!"

I gave a fake laugh and said, "Oh May!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

_Awkward. _

"We also go to the same high school. Well I already graduated actually. Ellen will be a senior this year!" She said to the guys.

"Congratulations!" Akira, Sojirou and Rui says but not at the same time.

"T-Thanks." I blushed a little when they said that.

"Are you sure you're gonna be a senior in high school?" Tsukasa teases yet somewhat offending to me. "You don't look like one."

"Well you do look quite short," Sojirou remarks.

I felt my face grow hot with anger, and I crossed my arms and looked away. _Darn those cuties, well except for Tsukasa of course. _

May said, "You guys are just saying that because we all know you're getting OLD." She crossed her arms and laughed.

I had to admit that cheered me up a little, and I tried to stifle a laugh but Rui noticed me and smiled a little.

"I am not old!" Tsukasa protests. "I have my own professional skin care service that will make me look young for years!"

"Which is what? You're fiance's beauty products?" Jenna said.

May and I laughed. "Ahem." Ellen and I clear our throats to prevent ourselves from laughing again.

"All right now we must begin our official hangout," Sojirou puts his hands together. "And tonight we will have a party at Tsukasa's yacht with us of course. Tsukasa's lover, Makino Tsukushi will be attending as well as his older sister, Tsubaki and I believe Todo Shizuka as well."

"Shizuka is coming?" Rui asks.

"Ooh is Shizuka your lover Rui?" May teased him.

My felt started to ache but I don't know why considering that Rui was way older than me. I can't help, he is just so adorable!

"Well she was my first love but that's a long story." Rui replied.

"Isn't he even cuter in person?" May whisper towards me.

"Heck yeah!" I whispered back. Then, I asked the boys, "So how long do we have until the party starts?"

"In a few hours," Tsukasa told us. "My workers are busy preparing the yacht right now making sure they do everything correctly."

"And if they don't he'll get mad and have to fire them." Sojirou says in a quite serious tone making May open her mouth and eyes widen.

"Seriously?" May asked.

"I don't fire them like that!" Tsukasa yells.

_That guy has some serious problems, _I thought to myself.

"Well I do tell them to never bother coming back but that was the old me! This new me is much more almighty! Almighty me!" Tsukasa says with confidence as he punches in the air. "Alright! All hail the new almighty me!"

"Yeah, this is the new 'almighty you' alright." Akira mumbles, quoting the words, 'almighty you'.

While the others were watching Tsukasa, my mouth was slightly wide open and I saw Rui going towards the couch so May and I decided to join him.

Rui smirked as he sits down on a chair and said, "We seriously can't thank Makino enough for taming him."

May and I sat down on the sofa with a curious look in our eyes. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well our group used to terrorize the school. If you do something bad especially towards us, you will get a red tag and you will be the target of the whole school."

"That's awful! How the heck can you do that?" May screams.

"Well for one thing we are rich so we basically can do whatever we want," Rui says taking a sip of his tea. Was that tea pot there before?

"But I thought most people there are rich?" I wondered. "How come you guys get special treatment?"

"We have our ways," Rui smirks and winks at us. "But mostly because people will do anything not to upset the Domyouji family."

"So how did she manage to stop him?" May asked.

"Who? Makino?" Rui asks and May nod. "She was a transfer student at Eitoku High School and the only commoner one. When she stood up against Tsukasa, she got a red tag the next day. But no matter how much they throw at her, she just wouldn't give up. I guess I could say I saved her a couple of times. Ah, you should have seen that when she punched Tsukasa. I must admit it was funny."

"Why didn't you videotape it?" May chuckled.

"Well we never knew someone would do that anyway. It came unexpectedly." Rui tells us.

"At least your school is more interesting than ours right Ellen?" He asked me.

There it goes again, my heart was beating fast when I answered him, "Yup."

"So are you girls ready for some shopping?" Sojirou says and puts his hands together. I was planning to ask but I may regret later so I simply just shrug it off.

Annoyed, I said, "We've been ready but you guys weren't."

"Hold on just a moment," May raised her index finger up giving them as signal to wait as she goes towards her bag and dug out a small book.

"What's that?" Tsukasa asks her but she was too busy looking for something inside that book.

"Where could it be?" May asked herself while flipping through a few pages. "Ah! found it!"

I walked up to May because I was curious, she showed me the page and I was quite impressed with her drawing. It was a sketch of a dress. It is a light silver thin strapped, knee length dress with a small white sash that makes a ribbon on the back. The left bottom part of the dress was decorated with cut out small flowers making the dress a bit longer on the left side.

After awhile, I exclaimed, "That is so cute!" and I snatched the book away from her hands to examine it some more.

But Akira was quicker and snatched the book away from instead. "That is pretty neat!"  
May screamed, "Hey careful with that!"

"Did you do all these?" Sojirou asks as Tsukasa and Rui joins in.

While the guys joined in, I went to the couch and waited silently for them.

"I guess," She tells them. "But I don't think they're actual originals I mean considering how there are thousands of dresses around the world after all!"

"You know, we know someone who designs clothes. Do you want your drawing to come to life?" Rui smiles and my eyes became bright.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly. "I would love that!"

"Let's get going then?" Akira says.

"Okay!" She tells them. "So this hotel is where we're staying?"

"No," Tsukasa says. "You girls will be guests at my place."

I perked up when Tsukasa said that and I widened my eyes and said, "Seriously?"

"Well this contest was MY idea after all!" Tsukasa laughs with sheer confidence.

"Correction, this was ALL of our idea." Sojirou corrects him.

"Tsk, whatever." Tsukasa scoffs. "Now come on we're wasting time! Your bags will be taken care of by the staff here so just bring whatever you need."

"Alright." May and I say before we left the room.

The guys, May, and I all rode in one limo. I sat between May and Sojiro, Akira sat on the other side of May, and Tsukasa and Rui were sitting in front of us.

"Just get to my house at 4 o'clock woman! And don't be late!" he yells then hangs up.

Rui was looking out the window when he turned towards Tsukasa and asks, "Makino?"

"I told her to get over to my place after we go to the designer to have them make the dresses May drew." he replies.

"Told or commanded?" May say before whispering towards Sojirou,

"How the heck can she handle someone like him?"

"I guess that's what they call...love." was his reply.

"Of course," May laughed a bit. "Love can be unexpectedly crazy."

I sat there leaning against the window, suddenly tired even though it was barely five o'clock. Finally, the limo came into a stop and the driver told us that we have arrived. After the car door was open we all went out in front of a small shop and I can see different types of fabrics displayed at the window. May was the first one to go on ahead and went inside the shop. A little bell was heard when we walked in. The store was full of dresses, I wanted to just try on all of the dresses but we only have a little bit of time left before the party starts.

"Welcome." a lady said dress and walked towards May's direction. The rest of us were walking behind her was looking at the dresses.

Sojiro poked me in the arm and held out a strapless red dress, and pretended to model the dress. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to look through the dress as May and Tsukasa was talking to the lady.

I was talking to Rui when May came up to us. May told me to come help pick out our fabrics, and got ourselves measured for our dress. Then, the lady told us then that she'll give Tsukasa a call once the dresses are ready. We thanked the lady before we left the shop.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the guys.

"We can get ready at Tsukasa's place." Rui answers. "Makino should be there by now. Are you girls ready to meet the lion tamer?"

_Lion tamer, this would be interesting. _I thought to myself.

"Lion tamer?" May and I ask at the same time.

"What do you mean lion tamer?" Tsukasa asks. "Makino tames lions?"

The guys except for Tsukasa laugh along with May and I. It took a half a minute for Tsukasa to realize what Rui just said.

"Wha-Hey!"


End file.
